One Piece: Grand Battle! 3
One Piece: Grand Battle! 3 is a fighting game based on the One Piece manga and anime, released on the Sony Playstation 2 and Nintendo Gamecube. The direct sequel to Grand Battle! 2, it is notably the Grand Battle series' first fully three-dimensional game, and primarily adapts the events of the Sky Island Saga. Developed by Ganbarion and published by Bandai, it was released in Japan on December 11, 2003. A sequel, One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush!, would be released on March 17, 2005. Gameplay Overhauling its 2.5D predecessors into "true" 3D, Grand Battle! 3 features all-new character models and more elaborate mechanics (often likened to Capcom's Power Stone). Player characters can not only run, jump, double-jump, block, and grab (as well as throw and catch) items around three-dimensional environments, but access a number of new attacks with unique effects. Each character's strongest attacks remain dependent on the mechanic from Grand Battle! 2. The mechanic likewise remains, giving characters with full Food Charges an emergency boost in attack power, range, and speed upon receiving what would otherwise be a finishing blow. Characters There are a total of sixteen player characters - a marked decrease from Grand Battle! 2, accompanied by an even sharper decrease in support characters. Each "set" of support characters is now treated as a single unit tied to a single attack, rather than individuals that must be chosen before battle. All player characters can access an "A" and a "B" costume, usually consisting of their default canon outfits and a recolor. Each of the Straw Hat Pirates - as well as Shanks - can access up to four costumes with more elaborate themes. Items Combatants may be helped or hindered by a variety of items around the battlefield. Items fall under three general categories. *'Food:' Fills portions of the Food Charge Gauge. Activated on contact. *'Power-Up:' Raises various combat abilities (usually while reducing others) for 15 seconds. Activated on contact. *'Attack:' Inflicts damage and/or varying status effects. Activated by impact of attacks or throws. Below is a table of items and their respective effects. Items are generally found by breaking the containers - barrels, crates, and treasure chests - positioned around each stage. Once broken, a container will always release several pieces of fruit and one other item, which will usually fade if left alone for 15 seconds. Barrels and crates can only release Attack items, while treasure chests can only release Power-Ups or drumsticks. Containers can also be thrown for damage. Dashing against a container will send it a shorter distance, but allow it to stun on impact. Battle Stages There are a total of seven stages, each with unique music, features, hazards, and background spectators.Some background spectators double as player characters; if used in battle, they will disappear from their background positions. |- | Alabasta: Consists of the half-withered gardens atop the royal palace, bounded on three sides by sheer drops; Cobra stands on the remaining side, while Pell will periodically fly overhead. Spectators include Vivi, Igaram, Chaka, the Tsumegeri Guard, Mr. 7, and Miss Father's Day.Pandaman will occasionally appear in one of the doorways behind Vivi. |- | Jaya: Consists of the road directly outside the Tropical Hotel, leading towards a half-sunken pier where Mont Blanc Noland, Masira, and Shoujou are salvaging treasure. Spectators include Bellamy, Sarquiss, Spector, Doc Q, and Blackbeard.Pandaman will occasionally appear behind the Tropical Hotel's arch, or in the Saruyama Alliance's dinghy. |- | Skypiea: Consists of a section of Shandora just beyond Giant Jack, enclosed on all sides by either ruins or Ohm's barbed wire. Spectators include Nola, Conis (with Su), Pagaya, Braham, Raki, Satori, and various Divine Soldiers.Pandaman will occasionally appear in a blind-spot behind Conis. |- | Maxim: Consists of the airborne ark's foredeck, dominated by two large gears and bounded on three sides by sheer drops. Spectators include Aisa (riding atop Pierre), Zoro (being carried by a South Bird), Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji.Pandaman will occasionally appear behind the hourglass turbine. |- | Mary Geoise: Consists of a two-level courtyard covered in miniature waterfalls, enclosed on two sides by stone pillars, on one side by soldiers, and on the remaining side by Mihawk, Kuma, and Doflamingo. Spectators include the Five Elders, Sengoku, Tsuru, and Laffitte.Pandaman will occasionally appear behind the staircase in one of the adjoining courtyards, or the fountain in the city square. |- | Foosha Village: Consists of grassland and a stone bridge, enclosed on one end by a cow and the other by a creek powering a windmill. Spectators include Makino, Woop Slap, and Higuma's gang.Pandaman will occasionally appear inside the windmill. |} Note that damage from stage hazards cannot be blocked. Game Modes Four modes may be accessed from the Top Menu. Event Battle mode puts the player character through five 60-second battles, each against a different CPU-selected opponent. These opponents - as a whole - may be set at four different difficulties. Each battle is begun and ended by a cutscene, many scripted after (or extrapolated from) canon events. The accompanying battle stages, however, are much less dependent on canon than in previous games; Wiper may be fought on Drum Castle, Crocodile may be fought on Jaya, and so on.Most Event Battle cutscenes simply place speech bubbles over the characters' in-game models. However, a select number of "final boss" matches feature fully-animated cutscenes; these will always take place on a predetermined stage. Once all five battles are cleared, a character-specific cinematic is played, followed by the game's development credits. If any battle is lost, the player will be presented with a continue option. Five continues - in total - are allowed before Event Battle automatically ends. Grand Battle mode allows players to participate in classic arcade-style battles against each other, or against a CPU opponent; unlike Event Battle, this mode allows characters to (through alternate costumes) fight duplicates of themselves. The battle stage may be freely chosen, or left to one of three "custom" options: * , which defaults to the Drum Castle stage and proceeds along the in-game ordering for every subsequent battle * , which selects a stage at random * , which - for multi-round battles - selects every stage at random In addition, players may adjust the following: * between 60 seconds, 99 seconds, or total deactivation * between first-to-one, first-to-two, or first-to-three rounds * on each combatant's standard Attack and Defense along a five-point scale * defaults between empty or full * containers between three different re-spawn rates Grand Tours mode allows up to 16 different characters to participate in a bracketed tournament. Training mode allows the player to test a character's controls and capabilities on the hazard-free Mary Geoise stage. Here, food charges and health regenerate automatically, and all damage output is visibly recorded. The opponent character stands idle by default, but may be programmed to fight at any of the standard difficulty settings, or exclusively block. To "complete" a training session, the player character must perform every available technique successfully. Bonus Features A number of bonus features can be unlocked by meeting various victory conditions, typically in Event Mode. Treasure features: * , which provides a data file for each player character, comprising a revolving model, combat attributes, voice clips, and a short profile. * , which provides statistics on every battle fought so far, including breakdowns of how often each character has used each type of technique to win a battle. * , which collects the game's opening cinematic and every character's Event Battle ending. * , which collects every Event Battle illustration and "unlock" screen in the game. * , which reproduces all 48 cards from a special tie-in set of Bandai's contemporary collectible card game. * , which collects the opening cinematics from Grand Battle! and Grand Battle! 2. Options The menu, in addition to standard sound and system settings, offers more than forty selections for the game's , including all of the player characters, Blackbeard (the default), Buggy, Wapol, Vivi, Bellamy, Rockstar, Pandaman, and more. Cast Despite its smaller roster, Grand Battle! 3 boasts an even larger cast than its predecessor, as it casts most of its background spectators in addition to the player and support characters. While it generally remains faithful to the TV anime's castings, a few minor characters (such as Higuma) are completely recast. The game is also notable for casting Yasunori Masutani (who also stands in for all of the Five Elders) as Attach, nearly four years before the character's "official" casting in Episode 321. Gallery Trivia *Unlike its predecessor, and like [[Grand Battle!|the original Grand Battle!]], this game's opening cinematic features the original version of We Are! *While Pandaman is not playable in this game unlike previous Grand Battle games, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei changes into him for one of his attacks. He is also hidden in all stages and in the game ending. *This is the only game in the Grand Battle! series to not include Mihawk as a playable character (though he appears as a background spectator in the Mary Geoise stage, and as a vision in Zoro's Secret Technique cinematic). *If Robin wins a fight by throwing her hat, she will do her victory pose without it. *The Gamecube version of this game featured a demo file of One Piece: Going Baseball (with only Luffy and Enel playable) that could be loaded onto a Game Boy Advance. *This was the first One Piece game to exclude the traditional From TV Animation... prefix from its title; every subsequent game would follow suit. *Though this game was never translated into English, several of its elements were (after being excluded from its direct sequel) adopted by the American-produced One Piece: Grand Adventure. References External Links *Bandai website (Japanese) *Ganbarion page (Japanese) *Musekinin-dō (Japanese fan-site, with extensive tips and notations) Site Navigation fr:One Piece Grand Battle ! 3 Grand Battle